


All The Ways I Could Say "I love you"

by SummerStormFlower



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Abandonment Issues, Aged Down Characters, Aged up characters, Babies, Big Sisters, Boyfriends, Brotherly Love, Child Abandonment, Children, Crying, Death, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Ghosts, Girlfriends - Freeform, Grief, Hugs, Humour, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Kisses, Little Sisters, Love, Marriage, Mother-Son Relationship, Other, Parents, Pregnancy, Protective Siblings, Romance, Siblings, Sick Character, Trauma, mental health
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:01:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26429044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerStormFlower/pseuds/SummerStormFlower
Summary: Short events in which "I love you" is said when it's needed to be heard. (in no particular order)
Relationships: Cole & Lloyd Garmadon & Kai & Nya & Jay Walker & Zane, Cole & Lou (Ninjago), Cyrus Borg & P.I.X.A.L., Dr. Julien & Zane (Ninjago), Ed Walker/Edna Walker, Kai & Nya (Ninjago), Kai/Skylor (Ninjago), Lloyd Garmadon & Misako, Lloyd Garmadon & Sensei Wu, Lord Garmadon/Misako (Ninjago), Maya & Ray (Ninjago), Misako & Sensei Wu (Ninjago), Morro & Sensei Wu (Ninjago), Nya/Jay Walker, P.I.X.A.L./Zane (Ninjago)
Comments: 23
Kudos: 89





	All The Ways I Could Say "I love you"

**Author's Note:**

> I read over and edited this, so hopefully there's no mistakes. I hope you enjoy. Feel free to tell me what you think. And I'd love to know if you have favourite part. Thank you!

Lloyd was crying and Misako didn’t know what to do. She’d tried everything. No matter what she did, she couldn’t get her baby to stop crying. What kind of mother couldn’t make her kid stop crying?

“I’m sorry,” Misako whispered tearfully, holding Lloyd delicately in her hands, the back of his head resting on her knees while he screamed his lungs out. She was on the floor against the wall in her messy apartment. The apartment she and Garmadon had purchased. It wasn’t ideal, but they had been tied for money. And they were determined to make it a happy home for their son.

That is, before Garmadon left.

There was a banging on the door. “Hey, keep it down! People are trying to sleep!”

Lloyd only cried harder.

Tears began to slip down Misako’s face. She was so exhausted and she really wanted a drink, but she couldn’t because she had a baby to take care of all by herself because her good-for-nothing husband had left her, even though he promised he’d be there—

Misako took a deep breath.

“I’m so sorry, honey,” Misako said again. She kissed Lloyd’s forehead. “I’m sorry. I love you, baby.”

*  
*

“You look beautiful.”

“There must be something wrong with your eyes.”

Garmadon chuckled, nothing but fondness and love in his eyes.

Misako huffed, placing a self-conscious hand over her very pregnant tummy.

“You look beautiful,” Garmadon repeated sternly, wrapping his arms around his wife. He kissed her cheek, then put his hand over hers on her stomach. “If we have a girl, I hope she looks just like you.”

Misako sighed, laying her head on Garmadon’s shoulder. “You promise we’ll be together forever?” she asked meekly.

Garmadon lifted her chin and gave her a gentle smile, the smile reserved only for her. “I promise I will always be with you and our child,” he said. He took his wife’s hand and kissed her knuckles. “I love you.”

*  
*

Kai was angry. At Jay. He thought of Jay as his brother and he... valued him greatly, but sometimes that guy drove him insane!

“Why do I have to say it?!”

“Why not?!”

Kai growled.

Jay glared and crossed his arms, not backing down.

Kai bit his lip. “You already know!” he shouted.

“Then why don’t you say it?!” Jay demanded.

“Because!”

“Because why?!”

“Just..! Because!”

Jay rolled his eyes so hard they almost disappeared behind his head. “That’s a great reason, Kai,” he spat sarcastically.

For the love of—

“Fine!” Kai yelled angrily, “You want me to say it, I’ll say it!”

“Good!” Jay yelled back.

“You’re insufferable, you know that?!”

“You’re the insufferable one!”

“You already know!”

“Well, I worry sometimes! I can’t always tell, since you don’t exactly make it obvious!”

“That’s stupid!”

“Yeah, maybe it is! But if you haven’t noticed, I don’t feel important very often!”

“You are important!”

“Oh yeah?!”

“Yeah! You’re annoying as hell, but I love you!”

“Well, I love you too!”

For a moment, they both just stood there, huffing and glaring at each other. Then Kai’s shoulders relaxed and the glare fell off his face. Jay dropped his arms, the angry tension leaving his body.

Then he smiled. “You said it.”

Kai sighed long and hard.

*  
* 

Pixal had packed her bags and was ready to move in with Zane. There was just one thing holding her back... her father.

Pixal looked at Cyrus one last time, her sadness casting a shadow over her eyes. She wanted to move in with Zane. He was her boyfriend. But she was sad to leave her father.

Cyrus just gave her a gentle smile. “Don’t you worry, my dear. I’ll be fine,” he reassured. He wheeled himself forward, close enough to take his daughter’s hand. “Just don’t forget to visit, okay?”

Pixal smiled. “I will,” she promised. She bent down to kiss her dad’s head. “I love you.”

*  
*

Zane wasn’t planning on asking. Not for a few more months anyway. Yet the words popped out of his mouth.

“Marry me.”

Maybe it was the stars in the night sky, aligned just right. Maybe it was the atmosphere. Or maybe it was just how utterly beautiful and perfect Pixal looked. In his opinion, she always looked perfect.

A huge grin grew on Pixal’s beautiful lips and she threw her arms around Zane’s neck.

“Of course,” she said before diving in for a kiss.

Zane felt his heart light up. “I love you.”

Pixal kissed him again. “I love you too.”

*  
*

“The end.” Wu shut the storybook and smoothed Lloyd’s blond hair back.

“Thank you, Uncle,” Lloyd said with a sleepy smile, nuzzling into his pillow. “And I’m sorry. I feel really bad.”

“Oh, that’s alright, nephew,” Wu said, tucking Lloyd under the blanket. “As long as you’ve learned from your mistakes.”

“I have! I’ll never trust a snake again!” Lloyd exclaimed, then yawned.

Wu chuckled. “I’m glad to hear that.” Then Wu’s face fell. “I should apologize to you too.”

Lloyd blinked. “What for?”

“For not coming to get you sooner,” Wu sighed. “I should have taken you in when your parents couldn’t take care of you.”

Lloyd shook his head. “It’s okay, Uncle. We all make mistakes.”

Wu was surprised by such wise words from a young child. “Indeed, we all make mistakes. I suppose you’re right, nephew.”

Lloyd hummed tiredly, his eyelids falling shut. “I love you, Uncle,” he yawned before his breathing evened out.

Wu smiled, a warm light feeling inside his chest. “I love you too, Lloyd.”

*  
*

Lloyd was crying, but there was nothing Garmadon could do. Although it pained him, he couldn’t take his son’s sorrow away; his son who was still so young on the inside, despite his appearance.

“I’m sorry, my boy,” Garmadon said regretfully, “Your mother and I have made many mistakes. But mine have been much greater.”

Lloyd sobbed. “You can’t die!” he proclaimed, face wet with tears. “I just got you back! You can’t leave me again!”

Garmadon put his hand on Lloyd’s cheek, wiping his tears away. “This is my sacrifice,” he told him softly, “I must atone for what I have done.”

“But what about me?!” Lloyd cried.

“I need you to live,” Garmadon said, kissing his son’s forehead. “I will always be with you in spirit. Never forget that. I love you, son.”

*  
*

Cole had always been tight-lipped about his family. He was tight-lipped about a lot of things, actually. He’d hoped that not talking about himself would ease the pain he had felt inside him for so long. That it would just go away if he ignored it. But all he had done was put walls up around his heart and kept the pain in.

He wasn’t sure if it was selfish to think how good it felt to be hugged by his dad again. They hadn’t seen each other for so long. And Cole had lied to Lou for so long, been angry at him for so long.

There was still a lot to fix between them.

But maybe this could be the start. Maybe this could be their beginning to letting go of the past. Maybe Cole should let go of his past mistakes. Maybe he could think of himself... just this once.

“I missed you, Dad,” Cole whispered, squeezing his arms around his father.

He felt Lou’s hand comb through his black hair. “I missed you too, son,” Lou said, voice thick with emotion. “You need to know. I’ve always loved you, Cole. And I always will.”

Cole swallowed, trying to blink away his sudden tears. “Yeah. I love you too, pop.”

*  
*

Nya rolled her eyes. She was sick and tired of everyone underestimating her. She would show them what she was made of. She’d work as hard as she needed to. She’d show them all!

“I can take care of myself, Kai! I’m not a little girl anymore!” she shouted, anger flaring up in her chest. Her throat was itching to just scream. “You saw me as Samurai X! I can fight and I’m good at it! You saw me, so I know you know that!”

Nya growled, grabbing her weapons and tools out of the sand with probably a little too much vigour.

Kai’s anger from before began to fade when he found he couldn’t deny that. He looked down. “You’re right,” he sighed in defeat.

Nya whipped around to look at him, shocked. “Really?” She quickly cleared her throat, “I mean, yeah! Of course I’m right. I’m always right.”

“Just...” Kai lifted his face and locked eyes with Nya. “It’s different when it’s you. You’re my baby sister,” he said, “I just... the guys are... it’s just different.”

Nya thought to herself quietly. Then she nodded. She couldn’t understand completely, but she got it.

“Be careful, okay?” Kai told her.

Nya smiled and went to hug her brother. “Yeah, okay,” she said.

Kai hugged her back.

“I love you, Kai.”

“Yeah... I love you too and... stuff.”

*  
*

Zane blinked curiously at the flying winged creature on the tree in front of him. These little creatures never showed up in the winter. Only the summer. He gasped in surprise when the tiny creature flapped its wings and landed on his nose. He could see the patterns on its wings better now. He tried not to move, so he wouldn’t startle the creature. It was pretty and he liked it.

“What do you have there, Zane?” Julien asked fondly, carefully kneeling down beside his son.

Zane didn’t move his head, but he eyed his father. “It’s pretty,” he replied.

Julien laughed. “That’s called a butterfly, Zane. Butterfly.”

“Butterfly,” Zane breathed in wonder. He startled when the butterfly flapped its wings again and flew off his nose. He nearly tripped backwards, but his dad caught him.

“It’s almost lunchtime, you know,” Julien told him, “Aren’t you hungry?”

“How can I be hungry when there are so many things to discover outside, Father?” Zane proclaimed excitedly. Then suddenly, his tummy growled. Zane looked down at it in surprise.

Julien grinned and picked Zane up, plopping him on his hip. “You can discover more after lunch.”

Zane thought about that for a moment. “Okay,” he finally agreed.

Julien kissed his forehead. “I love you, son.”

Zane smiled. He liked that word—that word, love—a lot. “I love you too, Father.”

*  
*

Jay hated seeing people cry. He especially hated seeing Lloyd cry. Lloyd was crying now, on his knees before his father’s grave under the cruel sun. Jay was on his knees right beside him, holding onto him, but wasn’t quite sure what to do. So for once, instead of trying to fill the silence with anxious words, Jay just held Lloyd.

Lloyd sniffled, leaning heavily into Jay’s embrace. “I’m tired of people leaving me,” he said hoarsely, voice tired from his sobbing.

Jay shook his head. “You’re not the reason people leave,” he said.

Lloyd hiccuped, tears falling from his eyes once again. “Then why?” he asked weakly, burying his head in Jay’s chest. He really wished he was smaller, so he could curl up on Jay’s lap like he used to.

Jay dragged his hand through Lloyd’s hair. “People leave to protect you,” he whispered, “To save you. Because they love you.”

Lloyd scrubbed at his face, his eyes red. “I don’t feel protected, or saved, or loved, or anything!”

Jay held his little brother tighter. “I know it’s hard to understand right now,” he said, “But you’ll get it one day.”

“I don’t know what that means!”

“It means that no matter how you feel, you’re still loved.”

Lloyd slumped, out of strength and tears to cry.

“I love you, Lloyd,” Jay said gently, trying his best to be the rock Lloyd needed right now. “We all love you. You’re loved. Okay?”

Slowly, Lloyd nodded against Jay’s chest.

*  
*

Jay scratched at his collarbone. He always did this. He always messed up, did something, said something wrong. He was nothing but a screw-up.

Cole turned to him. “Hey, c’mon. It’s fine, Jay. Nobody’s mad at you,” he comforted.

Jay looked at his feet. “I’m sorry.”

Cole sighed. He wished he could take all of Jay’s doubts, fears and insecurities away. But alas, he couldn’t perform miracles.

“I already said it’s okay, Jay.”

Jay winced. “Sorry.”

Cole shook his head sadly. Then he reached forward and grasped Jay’s shoulder tightly. “Look at me.”

Jay looked up from his feet slowly, fiddling with his sweaty hands nervously.

“No matter what you do or say,” Cole spoke seriously, looking straight at Jay’s eyes, “I love you.”

The tension disappeared from Jay’s shoulders in an instant, relief flooding his face. “You mean that?” he asked.

Cole smiled and shoved Jay playfully. “You could accidentally break half the world, and I’d still love you.”

*  
*

Zane’s memory wasn’t fully intact yet and his thoughts were still a little jumbled, but he recognized the face through the bars of his prison. Cole was grinning. Zane could sense his excitement, and while Zane was calmer than him, he was still happy to see his friend. No, no, his brother. The one who loved cake a little too much.

“You’re alive!” Cole cried joyfully.

Zane smiled, chest warm. He couldn’t describe how good it felt to see Cole again. “I am alive,” he said, feeling rather bubbly.

Then suddenly, Cole was crying. Or... laughing? Maybe a little of both.

“I thought you were dead!” he... half-cried half-laughed. “We fell apart without you! You were gone and nothing was okay! Nothing was okay!”

Sympathy pinched Zane’s heart, and he poked a finger between his bars. Cole reached out, almost desperately, exhaling shakily at the feeling of Zane’s cold skin. Cold real skin. Real. Zane was real.

“I am sorry nothing was okay,” Zane apologized.

Cole swiped at his eyes and couldn’t help but chuckle. “I missed you, buddy.”

Zane smiled. There was a word he was looking for. A word he really liked.

“Love.”

Cole blinked. Then his eyes glossed over and he laughed again. They were joyous tears this time. “Yeah. I love you too.”

*  
*

“No! I don’t want a baby sister!” Kai huffed, pouting up at his parents and crossing his arms. “Put her back. I don’t want her.”

Maya looked down at her very pregnant stomach, then shared a look with Ray.

“It doesn’t work like that, Kai,” Ray tried to explain.

Kai stomped his foot angrily. “No! Put her back!”

“Kai, honey,” Maya said gently, “why don’t you want a sister?”

“Because you’ll love her more than me!” Kai cried.

Ray and Maya smiled at each other.

“I promise you, son, me and Mommy will love you and your sister equally,” Ray said.

Kai almost relaxed, but then he scowled, scrutinizing his parents. “You promise?” he asked.

“Promise,” his dad said, combing a hand through Kai’s wild brown hair.

Kai smiled a little.

“And you know what, sweetie?” said Maya, “You’re going to love your sister too.”

Kai pursed his lips and shook his head. “Nope,” he said. Then he hugged his mom. “But I love you, guys.”

Maya laughed, “We love you too, Kai.”

*  
*

Jay had been hesitant and truthfully, he really hadn’t wanted to do this. But it was what his parents wanted. And Jay wanted them to be comfortable. So he’d been incredibly thorough in his search and picked only the best retirement home for his mom and dad. He made sure it was perfect for them.

“Oh Jay,” Edna marvelled, eyes sparkling, “It’s wonderful! Thank you!”

“Anything for you, Ma,” Jay said with a smile. He was honestly so relieved that they liked it. He’d been very careful and extremely picky, wanting to be completely sure that his parents were going to be treated well.

Ed patted Jay on the back. “This is fantastic, son!” he exclaimed, a giddy grin on his face.

“I’m glad you two like it,” Jay said.

“Oh we love it! Don’t we, dear?” said Edna.

“We sure do, dear,” Ed replied.

“I’ll help you move your stuff then,” Jay told them.

Edna smiled and put her hand on Jay’s cheek. “You’ll visit us, yeah?”

Jay grinned and nodded. “Yeah, Mom. I’ll visit lots.”

Ed slung his arm around Jay. “We love you, son.”

Jay hugged them. “I love you too.”

*  
*

Kai knew he said he wouldn’t love his sister, but... she was just so small. And beautiful. She was beautiful. And... Kai couldn’t help it when he felt his heart glow at the sight of her. Even though it was only her first breath, Kai felt like they’d known each other forever.

He gently stroked her cheek with his finger.

“I love you, Nya,” he murmured and kissed her forehead.

*  
*

Edna wasn’t expecting her little boy to barge into the kitchen, crying. Jay flung himself at his mom, sobbing into her shirt.

“Aw sweetie, what’s wrong?” Edna asked, putting a hand on Jay’s head.

Jay rubbed at his nose, then showed Edna his arm. He had a bruise.

“Oh my, where did ya get that?” Edna kneeled down, looking at her son’s arm. It didn’t look too painful, but it had probably scared Jay.

“I was running and I fell,” Jay explained, sniffling.

“Oh dear,” Edna said, shaking her head.

“Make better,” Jay said.

Edna smiled and kissed her son’s boo-boo. “There. All better,” she told him.

Jay grinned. “All better,” he agreed, then hugged Edna. “Love you, Ma!”

Edna cherished moments like these. One day Jay wouldn’t be so young and he wouldn’t need his ma to kiss his boo-boos better. She just hoped she wouldn’t have grey hair when that day came.

Edna kissed the top of Jay’s head. “I love you too, hun,”

*  
*

Nya didn’t expect it to be so hard to say it. She really wanted to, but... it was hard. Maybe it was because she hadn’t grown up hearing her parents say it to each other. Maybe it was because she and Kai didn’t say it to each other very often, but they still knew it. 

Jay was different though. Jay was her boyfriend. She wanted to say it to him.

“Jay,” she said.

Jay looked up at her with a smile. “Yeah?”

Nya’s nerves froze. “I...” C’mon, just say it. She really wanted to say it. “I...”

Jay blinked at her in confusion. “What is it?”

Enough! Nya thought to herself. She wasn’t going to let cowardice hold her back. She wanted to say it and dammit, she was going to!

“I love you.”

Jay’s breath hitched and Nya swore those were tears filling up in his eyes.

Nya’s blush was hot and tomato red.

Then Jay stood up and was in front of Nya in the blink of an eye, his lips on hers. When he pulled back, he was smiling.

“I love you too.”

*  
*

“You know,” Misako began, warming her hands on her teacup. It was snowing, but thankfully it wasn’t cold enough to make her arthritis flare up. “Lloyd is my gift from heaven. He’s blessed me and my whole life in so many ways.”

Wu, across from her with his own tea, smiled and nodded. “That boy is certainly a gift to us all.”

Misako smiled at the window, watching the snowflakes fall.

She turned to Wu, smile shrinking. “I don’t regret Lloyd,” she said. Her son was the only thing she didn’t regret. “But... I chose the wrong man.”

Wu was surprised by her words, his heart skipping a beat.

“It is true that I loved Garmadon once,” Misako explained, “but we weren’t meant to last.” She reached out and took Wu’s hand, slipping her fingers in between his larger ones. “I love you, Wu.”

Wu gave Misako’s slender hand a gentle squeeze, heart glowing. “I love you as well, Misako. I always have.”

Misako’s own heart lit up, like a star in the night.

They leaned in for a chaste kiss.

*  
*

They were laying under the night sky, beaten, bruised and bleeding, and quite possibly near their deathbeds if help didn’t come soon. Cole was pretty sure Kai’s side had been pierced. Beside him, his breathing was weak. Cole might’ve broken several bones, if the raging pain in his body was anything to go off of.

“They’ll find us,” Kai said breathlessly, “They will.”

Cole nodded his head carefully. “Yeah,” he said, “but just in case they’re too late... I love you, Kai.”

Kai’s hand was then on his shoulder. “You better hold on,” he coughed, “I won’t forgive you if you don’t hold on.”

Cole sighed shakily. “Okay.”

“...And I love you too, ya weirdo.”

*  
*

“I don’t need first aid—OW!” Nya hissed.

Zane had her twisted ankle in his lap, bandages, ointment and an ice pack next to his hand.

“You are irritatingly stubborn.”

Nya gawked in offence. “I am not—OW!”

Zane rolled his eyes. “You don’t always have to be strong,” he told her.

Nya glared and crossed her arms, slouching like a student who didn’t want to be in class. “I do have to be strong,” she insisted.

Zane looked at her and saw something that looked a little bit like fear flicker inside her eyes. “Why is that?” he asked, as he gently handled her ankle.

Nya was quiet at first. Then her glare turned into an expression of distraught. “I have to be strong all the time. I can’t ever let my guard down,” she said, “Because if I look weak for even one second... then everyone will go back to thinking I’m just a useless damsel in distress.”

Zane’s chest thrummed with empathy. “Nya, that’s not true. Everyone has their moments of weakness-”

“I can’t!” Nya cried angrily, “I’m a girl, Zane! Do you have any idea how hard it is to have to prove myself over and over and over again! And if I look weak, all my hard work fails and I have to start. All. Over. Again. To prove my worth as a ninja, no matter how many times I’ve showed that I am a hero!”

Zane didn’t quite know what to say to that.

Nya huffed and quickly swiped at her eyes, letting her head fall against the wall behind her.

Finally, Zane thought he’d found the right words. “I’m sorry you feel that way,” he said, “But I know how strong you are. The people who know you, know how amazing you are. And even when you are weak, we still see how you fight and win. Every single time.”

Nya uncrossed her arms and looked at him. “You mean that?” she asked.

Zane smiled. “You are invaluable to this team, Nya. You are not useless to us and you are far from a damsel in distress.”

A bright smile spread on Nya’s face and she leaned forward to hug Zane. “Thank you, Zane. I needed that,” she whispered happily, kissing Zane’s head. 

“Of course. I am here for you, sister. I love you.”

*  
*

Kai honestly thought he would never be serious about relationships. Then he met Skylor and really fell in love for the first time. And his world changed.

“I love you,” he whispered in her ear, twirling one of her red curls around his finger.

Skylor turned to him. She smiled and dove in for a kiss that made her own feelings very clear.

*  
*

Before Nya chose Jay, she and Cole went on one date. And it... wasn’t like how Nya had fantasized it.

“What do you mean, you hated the movie?” she asked incredulously.

Cole shrugged. “Just, you know, not that into romance movies.”

“Well then, what are you into?”

Cole scratched the back of his head. “I don’t know. Usually, I just watch art videos with music in the background.”

Nya sighed. She had thought they had a lot in common. Both of them were independent, both were quiet, both were responsible. But it seemed that was where their similarities ended.

“Look, Cole,” she started, “thanks for taking me out, but I don’t think we should do this again... I’m sorry.”

Nya was very surprised when Cole sighed a breath of relief. “Oh thank goodness,” he mumbled.

Nya stared at him.

“Don’t take that the wrong way!” Cole quickly said. He cleared his throat awkwardly. “I like you... and stuff.”

“And stuff?” Nya arched an eyebrow.

Cole chewed on his lip. Then he sighed. “Okay, the truth is... I actually didn’t want to go on a date.”

Nya’s jaw dropped. “Then why didn’t you say so?”

“Because I didn’t want to hurt your feelings!”

Nya opened her mouth, but no sound came out. She had no idea what to say. She closed her mouth. It stung a little bit, but their date also hadn’t been very fun.

Cole stopped and took her arm. “I’m sorry. I should’ve been honest,” he said.

Nya sighed and shook her head. “It’s okay,” she told him. She looked at the ground.

Cole blinked. “What’s wrong?”

“I’m... kind of glad this didn’t work out,” Nya said. She looked up at Cole. “Is that weird? Or bad?”

Cole smiled at her. “Not at all,” he reassured. “Think about why you had a crush on me in the first place.”

“Why?” Nya blinked, taken aback. She thought for a moment. “Well... uh... I don’t know.”

“Exactly,” Cole said with a smile. “I had a feeling you were probably just confusing feelings of friendship with feelings of romance. And I don’t blame you. I confused my feelings at first too.”

Nya processed that. “You mean, I never even liked you?”

“Maybe you liked the idea of me. Our fantasies are always different from reality.”

“How did you know this?”

“I have a sixth sense for these kind of things.”

Nya thought. The more she thought about it, the more it felt like the truth. Oh no. That meant she’d made a big mistake.

“I pushed Jay away for a fantasy,” Nya said, despondent, and hung her head.

“Hey,” Cole began comfortingly, “The heart wanders sometimes. But you don’t have to let it get lost.”

“What should I do? What if Jay doesn’t want me back?” Nya worried, chest twisting in uncomfortable knots.

“Nya, you’re the only one for Jay,” Cole told her, “Believe me. He’s waiting for you to take him back.”

Relief flooded Nya. She smiled up at Cole and gave him a hug. “Thanks, Cole.”

Cole smiled against her shoulder. “Anytime. I love ya.”

Nya raised her eyebrow.

“As a friend,” Cole added.

Nya laughed. “Yeah. Me too.”

*  
*

It was a full moon, lighting up the sky. Lloyd sighed, looking up at the stars dotted in the clouds like glitter. It was exactly like art.

He was sitting on a bench outside the hospital. He’d been stargazing for hours, hoping and praying that his mom would be able to see the moon and the stars again. 

Lloyd heard footsteps, but he didn’t need to look to know who it was. Nya sat beside him, bumping her knee against his. She held his hand.

“Whatever happens, it’s going to be okay,” she whispered.

Lloyd shifted, so that his head was on his big sister’s shoulder. He felt her kiss his forehead.

“It’s okay,” Nya told him, her voice like a soothing melody to his ears. She pressed her cheek to his hair. “I love you.”

Lloyd yawned. He was exhausted. 

“It’ll be okay. Don’t worry.”

Lloyd trusted Nya. So he let his eyes fall shut, falling asleep to the sound of her gentle humming.

*  
*

“You’re the closest thing I ever had to a dad.”

Wu swallowed painfully, trying desperately not to shed a tear at the sight of Morro. Although what was in front of him was a dead ghost, he still saw that precious little child he had taken in as his own so many years ago. He still saw his little boy. He saw his son.

Morro chuckled bitterly, smiling with sad, haunted eyes. “I really let you down, huh?”

Wu yearned to touch Morro. “I am partly to blame for the path you took,” he said.

Morro smiled at him. “You can’t take responsibility for someone else’s actions, Sensei.”

“I am aware,” responded Wu, “But I should have gone after you. You were just a child.”

Morro looked at the ground thoughtfully.

“I know I asked once, but I’ll ask again.” Wu extended a hand. “Will you come home with me?”

Morro gazed at his hand quietly. Then he shook his head. “Nah. Besides, you and me will see each other again one day.”

Wu’s eyes became a little rounder.

Morro actually laughed. “What? Surprised I made it to the golden place?” he asked with a grin.

Wu smiled gently. “Not in the least,” he said, “I always knew there was good in you.”

Morro’s grin turned into a flush upon his face. “I realized the error of my ways. Knew I needed saving,” he mumbled, embarrassed.

“I’m glad,” Wu said.

Morro looked at him one last time. Then he turned to leave. “I’ll see ya,” he muttered. “...Love you, Dad.” He disappeared.

Wu stood there for a long time. “I love you too, my son.”

*  
*

Jay was freaking out. Zane couldn’t blame him. They’d narrowly escaped death, and then found themselves far away from home. Realms away from home, to be precise. On top of that, baby Wu had cried all night and kept all of them up. Each of them were stressed, on edge, and worried about Nya and Lloyd.

“We’re so gonna die out here,” Jay said, staring at nothing with wide-blown eyes.

Zane sat beside Jay on his rock. “Jay, you need to calm down,” he said gently.

“I am calm,” Jay muttered, not looking at Zane. “I’m cool as a cucumber.”

Zane put his hand on Jay’s shoulder. “I know this is hard to process. But we are in this together. You’re okay. Do you understand me, Jay?”

“Oh yeah, yeah. I’m okay. I’m great. I’m just peachy. I’m-”

“Jay.” Zane squeezed his shoulder. “Look at me.”

Hesitantly, Jay turned to face him.

“It will be okay,” Zane whispered.

Jay swallowed. He leaned against Zane, yawning. The bags under his eyes were dark. “Yeah, well,” he mumbled, “just in case we... like, die, or something... I love you, Zane.”

Zane put his arm around Jay. “I love you, brother.”

*  
*

Kai always knew when Lloyd was going to do something risky. He could practically sense it. And Lloyd wasn’t putting himself in danger on Kai’s watch.

“I’m coming with you.”

Lloyd blinked. Then his face scrunched up. “No!”

Kai narrowed his eyebrows. “I’m coming.”

Lloyd gawked, then gritted his teeth. “As leader, I-”

“Nope,” Kai said stubbornly.

Lloyd clearly wasn’t expecting that. “You can’t defy an order-”

Kai put both his hands on Lloyd’s shoulders and looked him in the eye. “I made a vow to protect you,” he said sternly, “I’m keeping it.”

Lloyd didn’t like it, but when Kai made up his mind, there was no convincing him otherwise. Lloyd sighed.

“Fine, you can come,” he said, as if he’d had a choice in the matter.

Kai smirked and ruffled Lloyd’s blond hair, to his displeasure. “You can’t blame a loving brother for keeping his promises.”

Lloyd rolled his eyes, but he couldn’t help his small smile. “Yeah, yeah. Love you too.”

*  
*

“You need to stay in bed.”

“I’m fine—ACHOO!”

Zane shook his head, as he wrung a wet cloth in a basin for Kai. He laid it on Kai’s forehead to help cool him off.

Kai grunted. “I’m fine.”

“Congratulations. You’re still sick.”

“I’m not-” Kai started coughing.

Zane opened the lid on the medicine bottle and carefully poured some in a spoon. When Kai was done hacking a lung, Zane stuck the spoon in his mouth.

“Yuck!” he exclaimed when Zane took the spoon away. He slapped Zane’s hand just to be petty.

Zane sighed. “You are a child.”

“I’m older than you!”

“You do recall that I am much older than I look.”

Kai groaned and crossed his arms. “I’m fine.”

“You’ll have to forgive me, brother,” Zane told him with a smile, “I’m only doing this because I love you.”

Kai pouted. “That’s not fair.”

Zane raised his eyebrow. “And what would you do if our roles were reversed?”

“...That’s not fair either.”

*  
*

Zane felt horrible. He was horrible. He was a monster.

Lloyd sat beside him, putting his arm around him. “It’s okay. It’s over now. You’re okay,” he comforted, rubbing a hand up and down Zane’s spine.

Zane just sobbed. “I hurt you!”

“You weren’t yourself,” Lloyd told him gently.

Zane shook his head, trembling and crying. “I will never forgive myself.”

“No, it wasn’t your fault,” Lloyd said, scooting closer to Zane. “You were used. You’re not at fault.”

Zane hiccuped, digging his fingernails into his forearms. “I am a monster.”

Lloyd embraced Zane, dragging his hand through Zane’s hair. “You’re my brother,” he whispered, “I don’t care what you’ve done, or what you think you’ve done. I love you no matter what.”

Zane’s tears slowed down a little. He buried his face in Lloyd’s shoulder. Just for a moment... he’d listen to Lloyd’s voice, instead of the one in his head. Just for a moment.

*  
*

Lloyd wasn’t sure if he could do this anymore. At this point, the weight was pushing him into the ground. He wasn’t strong enough to handle this alone.

Cole placed a steady hand on his back. “I know how hard being the leader is,” he said comfortingly.

“How did you... how did you do it?” Lloyd asked, trying to hold back a yawn. His mind was drained and every bone in his body ached.

“Whenever I felt alone and overwhelmed,” Cole began, moving his arm around Lloyd’s shoulders, “I’d remind myself that I had a team supporting me.”

That... that was actually kind of helpful.

“Lloyd, you’re allowed to rely on us,” Cole said. “That’s what teamwork is. We rely on each other.” Then Cole smiled bashfully. “I know how easy it is to forget that. I had a bad habit of biting off more than I could chew.”

Lloyd nodded.

“But,” Cole looked Lloyd in the eye, “you don’t have to do that.”

Lloyd really did yawn this time. Doubts and fears tended to result in a few sleepless nights.

“We’ve got your back, little bro,” Cole grinned. Then his eyes softened. “And I’ll remind you of that as often as you need.”

Lloyd smiled, feeling lighter than he had in days. “Thanks, Cole.”

“It’s what I’m here for,” Cole said, patting Lloyd’s back.”Love ya, squirt.”

“Love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading!!


End file.
